Touchdown
Touchdown is a game mode in Clash Royale which is currently only available to play in certain Special Event Challenges and some seasons of Clan Wars Collection Day. Gameplay *The main objective of Touchdown is to get any troop to the opposing side's end zone. *There are no Crown Towers in Touchdown; the only way to earn Crowns is by getting troops to the enemies' end zone. *As in regular gameplay, the side that has more Crowns at the end of a 3-minute period will win the game. If both sides have an equal number of Crowns, an overtime period will last for 3 minutes or until one side earns a crown. The rules of Elixir generation are the same as a regular Crown Tower destruction match, being doubled after two minutes. *If one side earns 3 Crowns within the regular 3-minute period, the match ends immediately in their favor. *Upon one side earning a Crown, the Arena resets; all remaining troops and buildings will immediately be destroyed. *The deployment zone of most cards have been changed: **Buildings, as well as most troops, can only be placed behind the second white line which is roughly a quarter of the way between your end zone to the opponent's end zone. The Miner can only be deployed up to the half-way line of the Arena. **Most spells can still be deployed anywhere in the Arena; the only exceptions are The Log, Goblin Barrel, Graveyard and Barbarian Barrel, which can only be played up to the half-way line. Strategy * Buildings are very reliable and recommended in Touchdown. X-Bow can snipe away at spawned troops, outranging most, while the other long-range building card, Mortar, can damage ground swarms and support troops. The other cards, like Cannon, Inferno Tower, and so on are basic defense options against building targeting troops. Spawners are very reliable since they can pressure and force your opponent to commit on the defense. * When placing buildings in touchdown mode against a Lava Hound or Skeleton Barrel, you never want to place it at the very back. Once the Hound/Barrel pops, one of the Lava Pups/Skeletons will be thrown into your end zone. * Generally, in Touchdown, some of the best cards to choose are the Golem and Battle Ram. The Golem has extremely high hitpoints and, as a bonus, two Golemites will spawn upon its death. Meanwhile, the Battle Ram moves very fast once it gets to charge, has decent hitpoints, can only be pulled by buildings and spawns 2 Barbarians once it hits a target or destroyed. * For Touchdown, one may also want to choose area damage spells. Fireball and Rocket are great at taking out mid-tier troops like Three Musketeers since they cannot split into different lanes in Touchdown. * Pressuring both sides of the field is key. A player's opponents will have to address both threats, making it harder for them to play offense themselves. * One must never ignore any troops in Touchdown. There are no Crown Towers to assist in defending, and even Skeletons that make it to the end zone will earn an opponent a Crown. * Spawners, like the Tombstone or Barbarian Hut, can spawn many troops to overwhelm the opponents and potentially get a Crown. History * The Touchdown mode was added in the October 2017 Update. * On 11/10/2017 a maintenance break temporarily banned the Goblin Barrel from the Touchdown mode due to a bug where scoring a touchdown did not clear flying barrels from the arena, which break into Goblins to score another touchdown while the opponent is unable to defend against it. * On 22/11/2017 a maintenance break temporarily removed the Hog Rider from the Touchdown mode. * On 23/11/2017 a maintenance break temporarily removed the Skeleton Barrel from the Touchdown mode due to it having the same bug as the Goblin Barrel. * On 12/1/2018, the Skeleton Barrel was added back to the Touchdown mode, the glitch presumably fixed. Trivia * Elite Barbarians wear American football helmets in Touchdown. * If you can react fast enough, you can use a damaging spell to pop the referee before he runs away. Lightning and Tornado do not work. * There are multiple troops on the bleachers watching the fight, including Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, and Giants. * The Elixir Collector, Goblin Barrel, Hog Rider and Royal Hogs are currently not shown as options in Draft Touchdown. * There are 4 Teslas at the corner of the arena which will come up and shoot confetti when a team scores. * Launched spells appear to come from nowhere in Touchdown, due to the lack of a King’s Tower. * If a Fire Spirit or an Ice Spirit jumps into the enemy end zone as it attacks, it does not count as a point. This is because a jumping spirit no longer counts as a troop; it becomes similar to a projectile. * The Giant Skeleton and the Balloon, if remaining on the arena after a touchdown has been scored (Unless they scored it themselves), will not have their dropped bombs cleared. However, this isn't a problem since they always explode before another round can start. * The Goblin Giant has a bug similar to what Goblin Barrel and Skeleton Barrel used to have, as mentioned above. This could be fixed in an upcoming April 2019 Update. Category:Modes